Merchants and retailers often display samples of merchandise. Sample items allow customers to inspect the actual product removed from packaging and even perform trial use of the product. For example, sample pens are placed on display in stationery stores for consumers to inspect and demonstrate before purchasing.
Display samples of small items such as pens and portable electronic devices (e.g., cameras, PDA's, mobile phones, music players, etc.) are often misplaced, lost or stolen. Replacement of missing sample items can cause merchants and retailers additional cost because those sample items will need to be replaced. Although various attempts have been made to secure merchandise still remaining in packaging such as behind locked glass casings, sample items on display are often left unguarded. Consequently, it is desirable to provide consumers access to display items while preventing such items from being misplaced or stolen.
The various embodiments described herein afford a solution to the above mentioned problems while allowing merchants to continue to display sample merchandise.